


Everything is just Peaches

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Detectives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people come into Peaches Agency for the first time, they often make a lot of assumptions, even if they are coming via a recommendation from a friend. Assumptions about the tall, dark and frequently angry looking man slouching at the front desk. Peaches Agency is advertised as a high end, general personal assistance agency; providing quality services for all sorts of matters such as computers, risk assessments, electronics, auditing and more. It’s also known as an excellent detective agency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is just Peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kexing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kexing/gifts).



Aomine is not terribly impressed at being told that he needs to go rescue Kuroko.  
“It’s just a matter of providing a distraction at the entrance – it’s not like they know he’s in there!” Momoi tries to explain.  
“And why exactly is Tetsu trapped inside an undergrown saloon full of yakuza?”  
“Well… Kind of a funny story, really. Definitely a long story! I’ll tell you about it after you come back?”  
“You mean you want some additional time to make something up?”  
Momoi just smiles and kisses him on the cheek. “I’ll make you Teriyaki burgers when you get back?”  
“I can’t believe that you are making _me_ , the sensible one in this relationship!  
"But life is just full of surprises Dai-chan!"

Starting with how Aomine started working for her.

* * *

When people come into Peaches Agency for the first time, they often make a lot of assumptions, even if they are coming via a recommendation from a friend. Assumptions about the tall, dark and frequently angry looking man slouching at the front desk. Peaches Agency is advertised as a high end, general personal assistance agency; providing quality services for all sorts of matters such as computers, risk assessments, electronics, auditing and more. It’s also known as an excellent detective agency.

So it’s easy to assume, when they see Aomine looking like he’s slouched his way out of a noir detective novel, that he’s the detective of the agency; assuming that Momoi is just the… well business manager is what they assume at best, that takes care of everything else. Momoi doesn’t correct all of those assumptions; it’s a waste of time for what are effectively minor details. She is effectively the business manager who takes care of everything (no else about it) and Aomine is technically a detective that works for the agency. He’s just also, an excellent receptionist. That's his official job title by the way - Momoi thought it was a nice touch to the contract.

Momoi of course continues to deny all rumours of the agency employing a ninja. Kuroko reads his paperwork far more carefully than Aomine does after all.

* * *

If you asked Kuroko what he did for a living, he’d advise that he was a kindergarten teacher. This was true, but kindergarten teachers generally didn’t have quite the extensive collection of rare first edition novels. But, being a kindergarten teacher also left him with a reasonable amount of free time once his class completes for the day, and he’s never found it particularly worrying what others who run into him outside of school might think. They’d have to remember that they ran into him first after all, and he’s much more likely to remember what they were doing than the other way around. Kuroko’s certainly no pushover, but he does like the idea of unleashing justice, and that’s something Momoi can work with.

“Thank you so much Kuroko-kun”, Momoi gushed, while looking through the photographs gleefully. It wasn’t enough to get the ring leaders, but it would help get some of the riff-raff off the streets, and provide a diversion for the administrative side of the organisation, while some interesting reports were being delivered of accounting and other matters

* * *

Momoi didn't mean to start the detective agency initially. Her original business plan was more of a side project. Earn some additional spending money, while earning goodwill from her mother and friends. Because it was all hers, and she can decide where it goes – she gives it a cute name, Peaches . Personal Electronics Accounting and Computer Help Enterprising Services. It starts off with mostly simple tasks with helping her mother’s friends learn how to use a computer, or help them file their taxes. More interesting than normal accounting, and once she earns her CPA she decides that she’d like to focus on it full time - she’s good at networking, so even though she’s on the younger side, this is doable for her.

Providing assistance with paperwork, electronics, reports – those were all tasks well within Momoi’s skillsets. It was nice to feel needed, even if it didn’t have a specific goal she was heading towards, like Dai-chan’s aim to climb the ranks, Midorima’s rise through the hospital ranks as a promising surgeon or Kise slow upgrades to larger and more powerful planes. It was more have business, make more money than it’s costs, and help people; nothing too big or impressive really.

But sometimes it would have her run into current issues, surprisingly sometimes it felt, it gave her a source that she could talk about on an equal level with Dai-chan on topics of mutual inte rest, when she started getting into more evidence based processing, as her jobs turned into “find out what is happening with my daughter?” and “is my financial manager cheating me?”

Forcing Dai-chan to grudgingly give out his bits and pieces of advice, was so much fun. It was a nice way to keep in contact, and not drift down different childhood paths. Plus, sometimes when explaining the logical extractions of various scenarios helped trigger a spark in his eyes that indicated recognition, the way basketball with some of the really good players like Kise and Kagami-kun could inspire – it was the best kind of reward after all.

Extending into becoming a detective agency was a simple enough task. It merely required signing the paper work at her local police department, for which Dai-chan claimed he had nothing to do with, but she’s sure she saw his signature on one of the files she oversaw at the station. She’d only done it in the beginning as a way to help settle Naedoko-san’s worries on whether Momoi was qualified to investigate exactly what her daughter Kaneko was up to, while living in Tokyo. (Momoi pleased to report about how Kaneko seemed to be a responsible and admired school student who was more than capable of handling any conflicts that came her way, although she might have left out the love triangle that Kaneko appeared obvious to.)

Still, being a detective still seemed like a temporary thing. Just a small change of pace, from the more personal assistant orientated roles. A way of dealing with the economy of endless contract and part time jobs, and stabilize her income. Make her feel worthwhile demanding the pay she deserved when contracted for specialised tasks.

But then. Then she saw Dai-chan laying so still in the hospital bed, while Midorima was furiously bullying nurses into performing his exact commands; after hearing how his partner was killed, she couldn't help but.

Turn around, walk out of the hospital and start calling people for favours.

* * *

“Akashi-kun, did you ever end up investing in that concreate company? You did, excellent! Any chance I could get you to forward my details to some of your contacts?”

The gang was certain to be on alert - cops never took kindly to cop-killers kindly; but the yakuza group in question were about to discover that touching one of the generation of miracles, meant that their days were numbered.

“Are you planning on telling Aomine about this?” Kuroko asks, pausing by the door.  
“Only if it’s necessary”, Momoi says darkly in return.

* * *

Aomine’s as dark and depressed as he’s ever been when he comes out of hospital. The case has been closed, but he’s been told that he’ll never regain full mobility in his leg – that is. He’s not able to return to work unless he wants a desk job. The retirement pay is enough to keep him funded in the short term, but he’s not sure what he wants to do after and snaps at anyone that even hints about the future.

But Momoi’s made of sterner stuff. She managed to stay friends with him post Teikou, so she knows she can certainly live through this. It helps that experience has taught her, the vital importance of cutting off any sulking as soon as possible. Aomine is a creature of movement, forcing him to interact with people is the only way to go, with keeping him bearable.

She needs a new receptionist, while she gets on with doing real work and he needs to get out of the house, she explains clearly to Dai-chan as she alternatively forces, bribes and cajoles him the agency on consecutive days. “Mou, it’s not any different from working in a residential box.”

He might not want to admit it, but he enjoys talking with the kids that like to wonder in and out, and he can be charming when he wants to be, and despite the fact thatone of his legs is still in a cast, he’s still vicious enough to be a crafty bouncer, as one thug discovers to their misfortune – crutches mean a weapon in hand for someone like Aomine rather than being a liability. His sense of special awareness certainly hasn’t been affected, nor has his aim.

It’s kind of perfect working as a team. She knows this is proven every time a smile comes across his face, being it a shit eating grin as he trades barbs, or the half smile he’s perfected when he wants to be charming.


End file.
